


The Stage

by PerpetualChaos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualChaos/pseuds/PerpetualChaos
Summary: The Stage is so many things to a young Kotoko.
Kudos: 11





	The Stage

**The stage**

is nothing but a gilded cage

that locks up men's gentle touch

and hands that clutch,

away from the mask

that their li'l actress uses to bask

in her mama's dream.

**The stage**

shows off her young age

behind added blush

so that everyone gets a crush

on Japan's sweetheart,

never expecting that their angel had to part

with her wings to soar.

**The stage**

flips another page

in the play that is her life

of men cheating on their wife.

Kotoko perfectly reads out her lines

according to her mama's designs.

**The stage**

watches her performances to gauge

whether her smiles are false or true,

but the judges must have a bad view

because everyone says she's a darling

even though she's quickly falling.

**The stage**

gives her a kiss,

but all Kotoko can wish

is that she was born

in some other form

and that when the clock struck midnight

she could truly take flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I'm severely sleep deprived and, for some reason, trying to repost my stories from fanfiction.net to here at now almost 6AM. The quarantine has destroyed my sleep schedule, and I will be forever doomed.  
> This is posted under an entirely different, but equally unoriginal username there, but just in case you don't believe me and want to check my username at Fanfiction.net is CrAzY4meh.


End file.
